


Secret 秘密

by Celeste0525



Category: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten - Fandom, NCT, WayV ensemble - Fandom, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery - Fandom, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas - Fandom
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/ Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top! Wong Kun Hang | Hendery /bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, 伪兄弟, 简体中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste0525/pseuds/Celeste0525
Summary: 李永钦的第一个秘密是：他有两个弟弟。
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery / Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 24





	Secret 秘密

*卡瓜疼  
*伪兄弟

———

李永钦的第一个秘密是：他有两个弟弟。  
好吧，或者说，这是李家的秘密。  
李永钦对男人和女人的爱情不感兴趣，当父亲将他介绍给对面那位即将是他“母亲”的女人时，他只是把目光越过去，看向女人身后站着的两个男孩。  
李家与黄家的联姻是根救命稻草，至少对于黄家是这样，哪怕这联姻无法广而告之，也能给他们可观的资金支持。而女人那边显然意识到这点，连带着她身后两个男孩都低着头不怎么说话。  
黄旭熙，高点的那个；黄冠亨，矮点的那个。  
但无论是哪个，黄家都给了他们俩一副好皮囊。他们看着和李永钦差不了几岁，两兄弟像是感受到了视线，终于抬起头来。两双小心翼翼又亮晶晶的眼睛看过来，李永钦忍不住想到家里养的那些小狗，这么一想就笑了出来。  
而落到那两人眼里又是另一回事。李永钦笑起来眼睛和嘴角都弯弯的，把原本冷漠的气质冲淡不少，黑色的眼瞳挤上些亮亮的水汽，不知道他因为什么在笑。黄旭熙和黄冠亨知道李永钦大他们三岁，但看着他笑的样子又显得那边的才像是弟弟。  
“我是李永钦。”  
笑着的那个人对他们伸出手。不是一只手，而是一双手，两个人面前各有一只。  
“以后就是你们的哥哥了。”  
黄旭熙和黄冠亨愣了一下，他们两个忍不住对视一眼，再下意识抬头看向女人那边。  
但男人女人根本没将目光放在他们身上。  
这似乎是意料之中的，他们将目光收回来落在李永钦伸出的双手上。  
他们各自伸出一只手，握住了属于他们的那只手。  
哥哥的手好小啊。  
两兄弟不约而同地这么想着。

李永钦的第二个秘密是：他有两个情人。  
多数人对李永钦的印象是单调又统一的：学校董事的儿子，李家的继承人，不近人情，待人冷漠，但有一张好皮相。高高在上的李永钦像是和一切他人口中下流的东西不沾边，他的衬衫永远平整，皮鞋永远光亮，连袖口的扣子都有条不紊地全部系上，他黑色的头发像所有乖孩子那样柔顺地垂下，上挑的眼睛藏在暗金色的镜架后显得沉稳又安静。他活得像所有人口中一板一眼的好孩子。而他的情人们温柔又温顺，他们总是像离李永钦最远的人，像多数人一样混进仰视他的人群只远远看着那个身影。  
只有夜幕降临，乖孩子才会将伪装褪去，衬衫的扣子一粒粒解开露出张扬的纹身，白皙纤细的腿从短裤中伸出来又被情人们的手掌托住膝弯。李永钦总是会放松身体靠着他们，平日里总要挺直的脊背软下来，活像一只伸完懒腰的猫咪。  
他的情人们似乎对摆弄他的身体情有独钟，一个喜欢用手握着他的腿，一个喜欢从背后揽着他的腰，而李永钦也并不是不近人情，他对他的情人们总是很宽容。李永钦不常笑，但他总会在床上笑，他的情人们喜欢他的身体，而他也喜欢他们的身体，他喜欢那些不加遮掩的热烈的渴求，也因此接受了两人同时对他的爱。  
而三个人的性爱总是激烈又慵懒，昏暗中总能听到三种喘息声，不知是李永钦太瘦了还是他的情人们体格太大了，当他们一个捏着他的膝弯一个环抱着他的上身，李永钦就会整个人陷在两个人中间显得格外娇小，被打开双腿操干时腰甚至挺直到悬起来看着摇摇欲坠，而让他靠着的那位总会在这时候将他揽得更紧甚至追过去接吻，李永钦会被他堵住呻吟，连被操到快哭都没法好好出声。  
他们总会从口交开始，或许是他们为李永钦，也可能是李永钦为他们，对他而言这些没什么区别，都是湿漉漉的声音里混着男人的喘息，为的都是后面能将他操得更舒服。他的情人中有一个对为他口交情有独钟，而另一个对同他接吻情有独钟。但他们还是有着共同点：他们望着李永钦的眼神热烈又明亮，而他们都叫李永钦，“哥哥”。

李永钦的第三个秘密是：那两个情人是他的弟弟。  
黄旭熙与黄冠亨已经记不清他们和李永钦的关系是从什么时候开始的了。或许是在那天他向他们递出双手开始，又或许是他们两兄弟碰巧同一天告白开始。血缘关系间的相争总是得不偿失，而他们总会活在同一屋檐下，但黄旭熙与黄冠亨谁也不想输。缺少爱的家庭，缺少交流的家庭，没有人像李永钦那样对着他们笑过。因为好看的皮囊，也因为曾经显赫的家世，黄家两兄弟的身边从不缺少主动献媚的人，然而这些都在黄家没落后与他们无关了。只有李永钦，在他们受尽冷眼和嘲讽后对他们笑着伸出手。握住那双手的时刻，黄旭熙与黄冠亨就明白，眼前的哥哥和他们一样，在缺少爱的家庭长大，孤单又渴望着爱。但他没有兄弟，不像黄家兄弟有着彼此，因此无处可说，被他的父亲锁在金钱的牢笼里，只能做个乖乖的小孩，张扬与疯狂被裹在严实的衣服下，看着让人喘不过气。而李家还未没落，黄旭熙与黄冠亨也不想让他没落，不同于母亲那近乎功利性的执着，他们只希望李家一直强盛，这样李永钦才不会像他们一样受到冷嘲热讽。  
他们要给哥哥爱，他们要保护哥哥，他们要做哥哥最乖的小孩。黄旭熙与黄冠亨都爱着李永钦。他们同时给予李永钦自己的爱，彼此间有着兄弟无言的默契，因为同根，所以理解，因此允许对方一同占有自己的爱，他们竞争但也分享。  
黄旭熙喜欢架住李永钦的腿做爱，他长手长脚，体格要比李永钦大上一圈，每当那双纤细的腿被他架在臂弯被迫打开，他的哥哥就会忍不住觉得羞赧，那双大手会顺着敞开的大腿抚摸到腿根，对比之下身体的每个部分都像缩小了一倍。黄旭熙总是不敢用太大力气，他的手握住李永钦的腿只是稍稍用力就会给那白皙皮肤上留下红印，哥哥的双腿纤细，腰也很薄，他生怕自己一用力就会把哥哥的身体折断。  
黄旭熙觉得他的哥哥好小，身体每个部分都小小的，又小又可爱，他们三个人挤在一起做爱时，每当黄旭熙想插入那纤瘦的身体总要将身体往前倾过去用手扣住李永钦的屁股才能让他贴近怀里和自己严丝合缝在一起。而这么小的哥哥在与他做爱时总是格外动情，每到这时黄旭熙也顾不上自己的力气大小，只管低下头按着李永钦的腿和屁股发狠一样操干。李永钦会被他操得浑身泛起粉红流着汗，操得狠了甚至还会哭叫，而每到这时黄冠亨就总会来煞风景——至少黄旭熙没少瞪过他——他总会让黄旭熙力气小一些不要伤到哥哥，就像怕那个倚在他怀里抽噎的人被黄旭熙操散架一样。  
明明你也没让哥哥多好过。黄旭熙每次被黄冠亨提醒时都会这么回嘴，后者也总是不置可否地不再做声。在黄旭熙看来，黄冠亨做的事才叫要命。若说他是个只会靠本能发狠的笨蛋，那黄冠亨就是个用温柔把人溺死的混蛋。  
黄旭熙不太会做前戏，所以总是黄冠亨来做，他会将李永钦搂在怀里亲吻，扶着那张下巴尖尖的脸一点点细致地亲。从眼角吻到耳朵，用舌尖舔着耳廓吮吸耳垂，再从下颌角吻到嘴唇，缠着李永钦柔软的舌头又亲又吮，接着是下巴、喉结、锁骨与乳头，黄冠亨总是会不紧不慢又耐心地为李永钦爱抚身体，到了最后李永钦只能整个人软倒在黄冠亨的怀中小声呜咽，不知被用手指高潮了几次。他往往会等黄旭熙爽过一次之后再和李永钦做爱，那时候的哥哥温顺又柔软，会乖乖窝在他怀中等待着亲吻与拥抱，他喜欢看李永钦身上做爱留下的痕迹，无论是吻痕、牙印或是精斑——那些总会让他的哥哥更迷人。而黄冠亨知道，他与黄旭熙自出生起就不必细分彼此，他相信黄旭熙也一样。也因此他们才会将如此疯狂的事做得平淡如常：没人告诉过这对兄弟什么样的爱才是常识，也没有人告诉过李永钦什么爱才是正确，渴求爱的三个人相遇，彼此汲取养分顺理成章。  
黄旭熙乐得在前戏时认真观看，他们接吻时李永钦的身体总会软得更厉害，唇齿间还会发出隐隐的水声，听得黄旭熙都跟着嘴馋，但他没有黄冠亨那么喜欢接吻，所以他会低下头打开哥哥的双腿亲吻他腿间的阴茎——黄旭熙更喜欢逗弄李永钦的这里。  
而在一上一下的夹击中，唯独李永钦痛苦又快乐，他被两个弟弟亲吻爱抚，在被插入之前就会因高潮数次而指尖颤抖，黄旭熙会在为他口交时捏住他的一只脚，李永钦高潮时脚趾都会蜷缩起来抓挠着黄旭熙的掌心，全身像过电一样颤抖。  
每一次做爱李永钦都觉得自己快要死了，但他又比他的两个弟弟更沉溺于性爱中无法自拔。被黄旭熙操时像被烈火灼烧，炙热又粗暴，他会抓着李永钦的胳膊或者脚踝用力捏紧，撞击的每一下都像要让他骨头散架，如同一只解开项圈的猎犬一样嗅到猎物就死死咬住，李永钦总会被他烙下斑驳的咬痕；而与黄冠亨做爱时又像浸在温泉里，温柔又令人窒息，他会吻着李永钦顶到深处，每一下都抵着敏感点让他发疯，黄冠亨会亲吻他手臂与胸口的纹身，在黄旭熙留下那些咬痕旁再添一些暧昧的吻痕。  
黄旭熙的爱热烈又直白，黄冠亨的爱沉稳又柔软，两兄弟一个像火一个像水，只把李永钦困在中间不住挣扎，做爱时像快要溺水又像快被烈火烧尽。他被两个人的爱填满，满到快要溢出来，他喜欢在三个人都快高潮时用两只手各自握住弟弟们的手，同他们的手指交缠，汗津津的掌心互相紧贴，弟弟们的喘息呼在颈窝耳边，李永钦这才觉得自己的存在无比真实。他轻飘飘的身体因为被爱灌满而沉重下坠，高潮时倚在弟弟们的臂弯中又哭又笑，嘴里还嗫嚅着两个弟弟的名字。  
李永钦有三个秘密，他想守着这些秘密直至死去。他渴望着爱，又感受着爱，他要永远独占弟弟们的爱。黄旭熙，黄冠亨还有李永钦，他们会永远在一起。  
他们是家人，家人是这世上最不讲道理的联系。


End file.
